MakeOver
by Zigglypuff
Summary: When Troy tells Gabriella that he has a crush on someone, Gabriella decides to give Troy a makeover so the girl will fall for him. Only she doesn't know that the girl is her. [ONESHOT!] R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, because if I did, I would _SO_ have my way with Troy. hehe.

Just **_PLEASE_ **READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! (You'll get a cookie!)

* * *

I was walking to school with one of my best friends, Gabriella Montez. We met a few months ago singing karaoke on New Years Eve. We auditioned for and got the two lead parts in a winter musical, and became great friends because of all the stuff we went through. Everyone expected us to become a couple, but we're content with being just friends. 

As we approached the school and saw everyone clad in their red and white clothes, Gabriella turned to me. "Are you ready for the Spring Fling? I can't wait!"

Tomorrow was our school's annual Spring Fling dance. It was Gabby's first Spring Fling here at East High, so she was really excited. Me on the other hand... Well this is my third, and to tell you to the truth? It's just a regular dance with a different name. "Sure," I said unenthusiastically.

"Aw," she said in a baby-like voice. "Is the Wildcat super star upset that he doesn't have a date?"

"Troy Bolton doesn't get upset if he doesn't have a date for the dance," I replied in a superior voice.

"Well don't worry Troy," she said ignoring my comment. "I'm sure you'll find that lucky lady sooner or later."

"I already have," I mumbled under my breath for her not to hear, but with my luck, she heard it anyway.

"You have a crush on someone?" She got all excited and looked really cute as she started jumping up and down. "Well let me hook you up with her! I'll give you a makeover..."

I interrupted her, "What's wrong with how I look?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Troy Bolton, don't backtalk me! I'm trying to help you out here!" I gave her an apologetic look. "Okay, so we'll also work on your manners. You have to remember to say 'Please,' 'Thank you,' 'You're welcome,' 'Bless you,' and 'Excuse me.' Oh! And don't forget to pull out her chair when she goes to sit down and open the door for her! Girls swoon over that when guys do that for them." She got this adorable, dreamy look on her face.

"I take it that it makes you swoon over those guys too then." I said this with a smirk upon my face.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked at me again. "Oh shut it Bolton. Anyway, what do you say? Can I give you a makeover? I can come over after school today and pick out your clothes for the dance. It'll be fun. Please?" She opened her big brown eyes wider than usual making them shine. I couldn't say no to her. It was pretty much impossible, whether she gave me that sad puppy dog look or not.

I sighed and she got this huge infectious smile on her face, already knowing the answer. "Fine," I replied in a defeated voice. It's not like I actually wanted her to find out who I like, but she won't because all she wants to do is give me a make over.

"Yay!" She attacked me into this humungous bear hug. Once she pulled away she said, "See you after school," and ran away. Chicks, I'll never understand.

First period, I had basketball practice with dad and the team. I still never quite understood why my team gave me such a hard time about the singing thing at first, yet we have sung in the gym together before; a song called, 'Get'cha Head in the Game.'

When I walked into the locker room to change into my uniform, Chad came over to me and started talking. "So did you ask her out yet?" He didn't beat around the bush.

"No Chad. Gabriella is actually going to give me a makeover for the dance."

"Dude…" He started, but quite frankly, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Chad, don't start."

"You got to tell her." I knew he was right, which kind of shocked me since he always acts like he isn't that smart.

"I know Chad…"

Later after school, I waited for Gabriella to get out. I saw her walk down the stairs with her brunette curls bouncing with every step she took. "Ready for your make over," she said as she approached me.

"Can't we make it sound more masculine," I asked with a look of disgust on my face.

She looked like she was thinking about it for a second and then in a bubbly voice she replied with a, "No!"

We got back to my house a little after three o' clock and I served us both lemonade. "Thanks," she replied as I handed her the glass. "So let's go to your room! I have to see what you have to wear for the Spring Fling tomorrow!"

We walked up the stairs- Gabby more excited than I- and I showed her to my room. It was big, but I was an only child, so my parents had more money to spend. My bed spread consisted of; you guessed it, red and white sheets. My shelves held trophies from various years as a basketball player. There were also pictures of the team and me, and then my favorite picture: Gabby and I singing in the musical- or musicale as Ms. Darbus would call it- 'Twinkle Towne.' We were in the center of the stage singing our hearts out.

She walked over to the picture and traced her fingers over it. "Wow," she let out in a soft voice. "You kept it!" I could tell I just made her day.

"Oh…Well…You know," I looked down blushing like crazy.

"You are one-of-a-kind Bolton." She walked over and kissed my cheek, causing my face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Anyway," she changed the subject realizing how uncomfortable I felt. "Can I look in your closet for your outfit?" I nodded.

She started chatting away talking about how since it's a spring dance; I should wear bright colors, like blue or green: Colors that would make my eyes pop out. She pulled out two dressy shirts, one a deep blue and the other one a green-blue color with a design similar to plaid, but not quite. She also picked out beige pants and nice jeans to go with it. I guess hanging out with Sharpay really turned her into a real fashionista. She took the blue shirt she picked out and came over to me. She held it up and looked right into my eyes. "It would look nice on you," she said. "But I think the green-blue one would be a better choice."

I could barely breathe out a, 'Yes.' She was so close to me and her lips were about three inches away from my own. I don't think she realized that she's doing this for herself. You're confused right? I thought so, but you don't get it. She asked if she could give me a make over so the girl I like would fall for me, but she doesn't realize that the girl I like is her.

Sure I could just tell her that, but we wouldn't be spending all this time together. She must have realized how close she was to me because she back up and blushed. "Okay, well my job here is done. Wear the green-blue shirt with the jeans and your good white sneakers. Leave your hair in the same style as you usually do and that girl will fall head over heels for you."

We said good-bye to each other, but not before she had a chance to say she wanted to meet the girl. Once she left, I called Chad up on the phone. "Yellow?" He answered the normal cheesy greeting he always said when I called him.

"Chad?! Man, you've got to help me! Gabriella wants to meet the girl she made me over for!"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "I told you to tell her, dude."

"No time for preaching Chad! Just tell me what I should do!" I must have sounded really desperate right now.

"I told you! You've got to tell her. If you don't, you'll just be hurting her feelings."

I realized that he was right. There was nothing else I could do tomorrow but tell Gabby how I felt.

The next day after school, I had gotten ready for the dance in the outfit that Gabby recommended. I sprayed on a little bit of the cologne that I knew she loved. As I was about to step out, I heard my mom call my name. "Troy, you look very handsome. Trying to impress a certain young woman?"

"Mom," I blushed while saying this in an embarrassed tone.

"Say 'Hi,' to Gabriella for me," she then winked at me, like she knew something.

When I got to the dance, I noticed Gabriella dressed in a beautiful Sun dress. It was the same color as my shirt and it flowed about an inch below her knees. She looked stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Wow," I managed to breathe out.

"You look pretty 'Wow,' yourself, Troy," she said mocking me. I laughed at her remark.

"So is the lucky girl here yet?" I nodded nervously. Breathe Troy, you can do this. She's your best friend. You can talk to hear about anything. "Well where is she? I want to meet her!"

"Well that's the thing Gabby. You already know her."

"I do?" I nodded, again with fear. "Well, who is she?"

"Um…" I stammered, searching for the right words to say. I blushed and looked into her eyes.

She must have figured it out since the next word out of her mouth was, "Oh," followed by her looking down and blushing.

"Gabby, I understand if you just want to be friends, but I can't help-"

She interrupted me with an earth shattering kiss. I cupped her face with one hand and ran my fingers through her hair with the other and melted into the kiss.

"You talk too much, you know that?" She smiled at me and I smiled at her, happy that I got that off of my chest- and happy that Gabby and I are finally going out. Now Chad won't have to bug me about it anymore.


End file.
